bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Payne
| years = | first = | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Hilary Spencer | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Ned Parker (1994) | partner = | romances = Spencer Ashton | father = | mother = Victoria Grayson | adoptivefather = Greg Baldwin | adoptivemother = Felicia Baldwin | stepfather = Cordell Vanderbilt (1998, 2002–08) | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Grayson Vanderbilt | halfsisters = Delia Vanderbilt | sons = | daughters = Tori Ashton | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Nicholas Grayson Razor Jerome | aunts = Vivian Winters | cousins = Terence Grayson Nikki Mitchell Zoe Ingram Drew Grayson | relatives = }} Hilary Danielle Baldwin (née Baldwin; formerly Collins and Lockhart) Storylines 1986–91 The 16 year old Hilary is first introduced in the summer of 1986 as the estranged daughter of Clint Spencer. Kayla is devastated to learn of her mother Jeannie's recent passing but she is happy to meet the rest of her family. Brendan would guilt his niece into staying in Jericho City by reminding her how fond his children Christopher and Brenda are of her. Kayla volunteers at the hospital during the summer and where she works with Sly Foster who is paralyzed from a car accident. Kayla later runs into once future in-laws Warren and Barbara Lockhart. Kayla invites them out to dinner where she apologizes for leaving their son Adam at the altar. While Barbara very much resents Kayla, Warren easily forgives her. Meanwhile, Kayla rejects Sly's romantic advances wanting to keep things professional so she doesn't lose her position at the hospital. Barbara encourages Sly to pursue her knowing if they are caught Kayla could get fired and it would mess up her future plans of going to medical school. Sly eventually gets Kayla to agree to see him in secret and she soon starts falling for him. Barbara pays a photographer to follow them and then sends the photos to the head of the volunteer committee and gets Kayla kicked out of the summer program. Fortunately for her, Brendan pulls some strings to get her back in. Kayla breaks up with Sly just before Christmas because she feels their relationship is distracting her from her studies. In 1987, Kayla happily reunited with Adam and they rekindled their romance much to Sly and Barbara's dismay. The reunion does not last and the break up in March 1987 when Kayla accuses Adam reveals that he still does not want children and that he thought her miscarriage was for the best. After much persistence from Sly, he and Kayla reunite shortly after she graduates from college. They move in together and they become engaged in the summer of 1987. After a brief engagement, the duo marries in late August. Kayla starts medical school in the fall leaving Sly feeling very lonely and neglected. Kayla befriends Cathleen Mitchell who reveals confides that she is unhappy in her marriage. Cathleen later admits that she cheated on her husband and might by pregnant and Kayla helps her take the pregnancy test that confirms it. Kayla agrees to keep the secret for Cathleen while Sly disapproves of their budding friendship. Kayla and Sly help Kayla when she goes into false labor at their house in the spring of 1988. Sly gets upset and orders Kayla not to invite Cathleen into their home anymore. In July 1988, Kayla helps Cathleen deliver her daughter, Taylor and even convinces her to order a paternity test for the child. When the test confirms that Taylor is not her husband's child, Kayla advises Cathleen to come forward but she is afraid. Kayla reluctantly promises to keep the secret from Cathleen's husband Peter. Kayla later sets up a double date for the couples and Sly is furious. After the date, Kayla is shocked when Sly confesses that he is the man Cathleen had the affair and that he is Taylor's father. Kayla cries on her uncles shoulder who convinces her to fly to the Dominican Republic for a quickie divorce. 1996–97 1999–2008 Kayla is summoned back to Jericho City in the summer of 1999 at Sly's request to consult on his nephew Jason's medical case; Jason has recently been diagnosed with Leukemia. Unbeknownst to Kayla, Sly has an ulterior motive -- to use Kayla to destroy his rival Peter Mitchell. Sly tricks Kayla into revealing Peter's part in covering up his former FBI partner for intentionally one of her patients because of a personal vendetta. Sly leaks the information to the press leading to Peter getting fired from the FBI. Kayla eventually starts working on Jason's case and is shocked when she recognizes that Jason has the same birthday as her own son. Kayla every several examinations and identifying a birthmark, Kayla realizes Jason is her son. She wants to confide in Sly and his sister Charlotte until she realizes that Charlotte is engaged to Peter. Sly brings Kayla to Peter and Charlotte's engagement party where he tricks her into revealing to everyone that she is Peter's wife. Kayla reveals that she never filed for divorce because she had fallen for him and she was pregnant when they separated. Kayla eventually admits that she suffered a miscarriage but she still refuses to divorce Peter because she is in love with him. However, it is Jason's growing resentment for Kayla that changes her stance on trying to win Peter back. Kayla tries to make him understand but Jason tells her he hates her and starts asking for another doctor. Kayla later breaks down and confides in Peter about Jason being her son. Kayla accuses Charlotte and Sly's mother of arranging for her to think Jason died at birth and both refuse to believe the story until Barbara confirms it herself. Barbara took Jason from Kayla because she resented her for ditching Adam at the altar. Kayla and Jason eventually have a heart to heart in which she confesses to being his mother but he wants nothing to do with her because she is hurting his his aunt Charlotte. Unwilling to lose her son again, Kayla grants Peter a divorce leaving him free to marry Charlotte. As she gets to know her son, Kayla sets out to find a bone marrow donor for Jason and is shocked when Charlotte reveals that Warren is not Adam's biological father. In 2000, Kayla starts dating Detective Will Foster much to the dismay of his ex-lover Priscilla Barnes. Priscilla does everything she can to win Will back causing tension between the two women. They even get into physical fights in public. During the donor search, Kayla discovers that her mother's relatives are all dead. Will offers to help Kayla find her late father's family to help Jason but Kayla reveals that she never even knew her father's name. Kayla is shocked when Will presents her original birth certificate which and while her father's name is not listed, her mother's name is even more shocking -- it's Priscilla. Priscilla admits that she put Kayla up for adoption when she was a teenager and much like Kayla with Jason, was told she died. Kayla and Priscilla struggle but eventually bond as mother and daughter. Kayla and Will later break up because she thinks the relationship is causing more trouble for her and Priscilla. In the meantime, Barbara and Adam discover a match for Jason and he leaves town in April 2000 for his transplant with Kayla by his side. Though she returns to Jericho, Kayla often visits Jason in the hospital in New York; she even offers to mentor Jason's donor Scarlett who also aspires to be a doctor. In 2001, Kayla overhears a conversation between her uncle Brendan Newman and Priscilla in which they reveal that Robert Queen is her father. Kayla forces Priscilla to track Robert down and they interrupt his vowel renewal ceremony to his wife, Martha. Kayla nervously reveals that she is Robert's daughter forcing Robert's father Edward to admit to arranging for Priscilla to think the girl died and selling her on the black market. Robert's first wife Jeannie took intercepted Edward and passes Kayla off as her own child with Robert. Kayla quickly bonds with her little brother Bobby while her sister Meredith is definitely against the family welcoming Kayla with open arms. Kayla bonds with her other sister April Hawkins because they both know what it's like to feel like an outsider. Kayla receives her own shares of the family company and Bobby uses their new bond to wrangle control of the company from their grandfather. Kayla soon falls for April's ex-boyfriend Jack Forrester and they start seeing each other in secret as he is going through a nasty divorce and custody battle and doesn't want the relationship to cause trouble. However, a jealous Meredith informs Jack's bitter wife Kristin Barrett of the affair causing Jack to lose custody of his children. In the summer of 2002, Jack and Kayla get engaged and plan a wedding for spring of 2003. Kayla learns she is pregnant and they decide to marry in September 2002. Kristin takes it upon herself to berate Kayla for hooking up with a married man and one of their confrontations leads to Kayla falling down a flight of stairs and suffering a miscarriage. Kayla files for divorce knowing she's already caused enough trouble for Jack. In April 2003, Kayla's bitter aunt Bridget returns to town and reveals that Kayla is actually not Robert's biological child. Bridget claims Kayla's father was a garbage man and Priscilla reluctantly confirms the story. To complicate matters even further, Bridget reveals that Jeannie tricked Robert into adopting Kayla during the divorce proceedings. Fortunately for Kayla and much to Bridget's dismay, Robert still loves her as his own child and promises nothing will change that. In the summer of 2003, Kayla starts dating Dean Mitchell, the father of Jason's girlfriend, B.J. In March 2004, Kayla is involved in a drunken car accident that kills Jason's girlfriend B.J. and leaves him temporarily paralyzed. Jason disowns Kayla and she leaves town to enter rehab in June 2004. Jason goes to visit Kayla in February 2005 after discovering that Barbara forced Kayla off the wagon. Mother and son slowly start to rebuild their relationship and Kayla goes back to work at the hospital. After Adam's death, Kayla suffers a nervous breakdown and Jason is forced to have her committed. On January 11, 2008, Jason goes to visit Kayla only to learn that she has fallen into a catatonic state. References External links